Dragon BallGT Chaos
by Elf Friend Forever
Summary: written with crystlstr203. Goku and Bulma get blasted forward in time.... crazy stuff happens. TP.
1. Chapter 1

Written with crystlstr203  
  
Bulma is the same age as Goku.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't any stuff.  
  
Bulma and Goku thought that they were destined for each other. They sat across the table giving each other lovesick looks. Krillin, who was sitting next to Goku, was making gagging noises. After lunch they went outside, followed by Krillin, who was really throwing up this time. They had gathered the dragonballs and were ready to make their biggest wish yet.  
  
Bulma then shouted, "I summon thee, Eternal Dragon!"  
  
Lightning ripped across the sky and a booming voice thundered, "You may have one wish. What is it that you long for?"  
  
She yelled, "I wish to see what Goku's and my future will hold!" Shenlong smiled,  
  
"As you wish!" Bulma and Goku exchanged smiles. Suddenly a violent red light surrounded them, and they vanished. From inside the house you could hear Yamcha shout, "What the heck!" Before he disappeared too.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Kami smirked as he watched Goku and Bulma suddenly disappear. He would have his peace, if just for a little while. He knew that only Goku, Bulma, and Yamcha dared to disturb him. That would teach them to annoy him while he oggled at beautiful women on the electronic picture box with the Turtle Hermit. He chuckled as a red light enveloped them and the trio was transported into the future.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
After a few minutes of confused whirling in color, Bulma, Goku and Yamcha landed on what appeared to be some sort of metal. They groaned and looked up. They were in some of room, only you couldn't really call it a room. It was made of metal and had a lot of weird machines in it.  
  
Suddenly a door behind them opened and they twisted around. What they saw made their eyes pop out. It was a female Goku! She looked a little older than him, but was around the same height, she was very short for her age. Her own face mirrored their shocked expressions.  
  
"Two grandpa's?" she said, and then spotting Yamcha and Bulma: "Chibi Bulma and Chibi Yamcha?" Everything was silent for exactly 7.62 seconds, then  
  
"TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Written with crystlstr203  
  
Goku-12, Future Goku-12, Pan-14, Bulma-13, Yamcha-14, Trunks-23.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Goku, Bulma and Yamcha covered their ears as the demi-sayians high-pitched voice rang through their ears. Bulma and Yamcha exchanged looks; this girl's voice hurt more than Goku's did!  
  
"What!?" came a baritone voice from above. Then there was pounding as somebody ran downstairs. A man in his early twenties with purple hair burst into the doorway. He stared at the three from the past, stuttered something then fainted.  
  
The female Goku gasped and ran into another room. She dashed back with a glass of water and flung its contents at the unconscious man. He sputtered and woke up, muttering, "Dende, I just saw my mom as a kid. Yeah right, not possible!"  
  
For the first time one of the three companions spoke up.  
  
"I'm hungry," Goku said a bit timidly. Everyone in the room fell over anime style, except for Trunks, who just stood there gaping like a goldfish out of water at Goku, Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
Pan picked herself off the floor and hollered,  
  
"Grandpa! Wake up!"  
  
Loud snored were the only answer she got.  
  
"Hmm." Pan though for a second, then yelled, "Grandpa! Breakfast is ready and Trunks ate all of the bacon!"  
  
"What!?" There was a slight shimmer in the air and an exact copy of Goky stood in front of them. "Trunks, if you really did eat all the bacon, I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life," he growled.  
  
Suddenly he noticed the three time-travelers gawking at him. He frowned and said:  
  
"Well, obviously Trunks didn't eat al of the bacon."  
  
Pan sighed, and introduced herself: "Hi, I'm Son Pan, this is my friend Trunks Briefs, and my grandfather, Son Goku aka Kakarrot."  
  
"Wait! How could you be Goku's grandkid if he's that little?" Yamcha asked, as he gave her a once-over.  
  
'Wow! She's pretty! I like her!'  
  
It was true, Pan WAS pretty. She was short, but slim with a very good figure. She had a cute, Pixie-like face with an elfin-smile with silky black hair and large onyx eyes. Overall, she was the prettiest thing Yamcha had ever seen.  
  
Both Goku's stared at each other for a second, then grinned before simultaneously saying:  
  
"Wow, we're exactly the same!"  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Written with crystlstr203  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ because we don't have enough money to buy it!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Bulma finally spoke:  
  
"Hi, I'm Bul-" but she was cut off by Pan, who said:  
  
"Yes, we know. You're Bulma, he's Yamcha and he's Goku!"  
  
"That's because we're from the past!" Bulma said happily, "Now tell me! Are you my daughter or something?"  
  
Her eyes were wide with excitement and so were Goku's. They were both staring at Pan expectantly.  
  
"Well, umm.. No, but he is!" she answered pointing at Trunks.  
  
"You mean. we're not going to stay together?" Goku asked her in disbelief.  
  
"No" the future Goku answered, "But I remember now how me and Bulma thought we would be!"  
  
"Well I'm glad you didn't or else I would never have been born!" Trunks said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the large screen on one wall suddenly turned on and a middle-aged Bulma appeared on it.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!! You better have an explanation on why you took off so suddenly and left poor Goten behi-"  
  
She stopped when she noticed chibi her, chibi Yamcha and Goku's clone standing there.  
  
"AND YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLONATION ON WHY YOU SUDENLY DECIDED TO CLONE EVERYONE!"  
  
"Chill mom! They're from the past!"  
  
Bulma suddenly got all teary eyed and said:  
  
"The good old days!" Then suddenly snapped back and yelled:  
  
"THEN YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLONATION ON WHY YOU SUDDENLY DECIDED TO PLAY WITH TIME!"  
  
"Mom! I didn't play with time. THEY did!"  
  
"Oh! I remember that!" Mirai Bulma said getting teary eyed again, "Me and Goku though we were meant for each other! Well, anyway! You best get on with the Blackstar Dragonball hunt! You'll be reaching the next planet in about 10 minutes!" and she faded out.  
  
Meanwhile Goku and Bulma looked like they were about to cry.  
  
"Jeez! Chill guys! It's not meant to be!" Yamcha told them 'But me and Pan are' he thought, being careful not to say it out loud.  
  
"Guys! Talk later! Collect Dragonballs now!" Mirai Goku said and motioned for them to sit down in one of the seats and put their seat belts on.  
  
"Just one more question!" Yamcha said, "Why are you trying to find dragonballs in outerspace?"  
  
"To make a long story short: We need to find the blackstar dragonballs which are scattered all over the universe within a year or else the earth will blow! Don't ask!" Trunks said quickly.  
  
The three time travelers sat down and put on their seatbelts while Trunks sat down right behind the control panel.  
  
Suddenly there was a tremendous 'BAM!' and they landed.  
  
Goku, Bulma and Yamcha, very dizzy, got out of the spaceship with Trunks Pan and Mirai Goku.  
  
When they walked outside, they found themselves facing an army of. well, who knows what they were. They had purple skin, mostly covered in boils, and lizard-like faces. The leader was holding a Dragonball, only it wasn't the type of Dragonball the three from the past were used to, it had 3 BLACK stars in it, instead or orange.  
  
"Errr." started Mirai Goku "Would you mind if we had that Dragonball?"  
  
The creature said something that sounded very much like 'Magoo baduuu dabidi!'  
  
"Thanks!" Mirai Goku said stupidly scratching his head and reached his hand out for it, but the creature said:  
  
"Badu mado lah blah!" and the army charged for them.  
  
Mirai Goku, Pan and Trunks however had been expecting this. At least Pan and Trunks were. Mirai Goku was expecting them to give the ball to him. They immediately charged for them, and while doing so, went Super Saiya-jin and attacked.  
  
Meanwhile Goku, Bulma and Yamcha watched them the alien's butts with wide eyes, because they didn't yet know about the Saiya-jin transformation. To them it just seemed like Pan's hair turned gold and suddenly stuck out in all directions and that Trunks and Goku had sprouted long blond hair, that also stuck up in all directions.  
  
The Mirai's returned about 20 seconds later with the dragonball with wide satisfied grins on their faces. 


	4. Chapter 4

Written with crystlstr203  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ because we don't have enough money to buy it!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"What." Yamcha said, "Was THAT!?"  
  
"Let's see." Pan said, "We turned super and beat the hell outta them!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Slow down slow down! What do you mean. super?"  
  
"Errrr.. ItturnedoutIamanalienwhowassupposedtobeakillingmachinebutIbangedmyheadwhenIw aslittlesoIturnedoutnottobeakillersothenImarriedChiChiandwehadasonnamedGohan andthenhehadakidandthatisPanandIhappenedtodiscoverIwasamonkeywhentheprinceof thesayiansakaVeggiecametoearthtodestroyitbutthenVeggieturnedgoodandyouBulmam arried himandhadTrunkshere!" Mirai Goku said in one breath.  
  
(A/N: It turned out I am an alien who was supposed to be a killing machine but I banged my head when I was little so I turned out not to be a killer so then I married ChiChi and we had a son named Gohan and then he had a kid and that is Pan and I happened to discover I was a monkey when the prince of the sayians aka Veggie came to earth to destroy it, but then Veggie turned good and you, Bulma, married him and had Trunks here! That's what he said but no one understood him.)  
  
"Say what?" Bulma said.  
  
"What he meant to say," Pan said quickly, thinking it might ruin the timeline if she told them the truth, "Is that um. Grandpa here, was experimented on in a lab."  
  
"And they wanted to make him a monkey." Trunks said catching on.  
  
"But instead. they accidently turned him into." she shuddered.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
Pan's face was one of mere terror. Even though she was only pretending to make the whole thing look convincing the thought of her grandpa being turned into this creature was scary. It was the only one of its kind that walked the earth. The mere mention of its name caused screams of terror on earth.  
  
"Britney Spears." she said darkly.  
  
Mirai Goku and Trunks shuddered.  
  
Chibi Goku fell to his knees and screamed in slow motion:  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Yes." Trunks said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Yamcha and Bulma seemed not being able to say anything.  
  
"The same thing happened to Mirai Bulma and it altered her genes completely, and Goku's too." Pan said.  
  
"But that's not what ha-" Mirai Goku began but Pan pulled a piece of bread out of nowhere and stuffed it into his mouth. She hugged Trunks, delighted at having made up such a good cover up story. Yamcha watched sulkily.  
  
"Anyway. now that you've got your explanation. LET'S SLEEP!!!" Goku said.  
  
Blink blink. Stare Stare. BAM.  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"Alright then," Pan said, getting up and rubbing her bum.  
  
*At night*  
  
Yamcha lay in bed sulking. He liked Pan a lot, but she seemed so close to Trunks there was nothing he could do. It was obvious they were not a couple. yet. But he had a plan. Something to make Trunks look bad so he would have all of Pan's attention. He smirked. He knew just the thing.  
  
He got up from the bed and went into the next room and opened drawer after drawer until he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Trunks got up and yawned lazily. There was nothing special about this morning to him. He had already gotten used to the fact of the three time travelers being here so there were no new surprises. Or so he thought.  
  
The lilac-haired Saiyan walked into the washroom to shave and do all the junk that men do in the morning. He looked at himself in the mirror and at first didn't notice what was wrong. Then he looked back and stared. His face was all colored up.  
  
His lips were colored bubblegum pink and he was wearing way too much mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner. He also had a lot of blush on, and his hair was bleached blonde. That wasn't the worst of it though. No. the worst was what he was wearing. he was wearing. Dun Dun Dun: A bright pink tutu!  
  
He screamed like a girl and ran out of the bathroom and into the main room where everyone else was already sitting, chatting happily. They looked around when he entered and burst out laughing, but no one laughed harder than Yamcha.  
  
"Well Trunks, now you know how Vegeta felt when you did the exact same thing to him when you were 8!" Goku said, coke shooting coke from his nose.  
  
Pan however stopped laughing and walked up to Trunks, looked him up and down. Then out of the blue she jumped on him, hugging him.  
  
"You look so cute!!!" she yelled and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.  
  
Yamcha stopped laughing and stood rooted on the spot. He was in shock, in some sort of coma. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Note to himself: Next time, put make-up and tutu on myself.  
  
By now, everyone had calmed down. Well, except for Mirai Goku who was imagining Vegeta and Trunks in tutus and dancing the Swan Lake. He was rolling on the floor, giggling while everyone just stared at him and sweatdropped.  
  
Nobody noticed that Yamcha had run out of the room, towards Bulma's room. He started to search through the clothes until he found an outfit similar to the one he had dressed Trunks in. When he stepped out, he was dressed in a poofy purple tutu and a LOT of makeup caked onto his face. He grinned, thinking that Pan would DEFINITELY fall for him now.  
  
What faced him was a completely empty room. He walked into the kitchen, and there was a note taped to the refrigerator. It read:  
  
"We left to get the two star dragonball from the planet Byull. We'll be back in approximately four hours. Please stop trying to fulfill your sick and slightly disturbing fantasies and get out of Bulma's room. I'm sure she wouldn't want to know that you are a sick gay dude. Just to tell you, purple is not your color. You were shouting it in the room. Hopefully, when we get back you will stop being gay. See you in four hours. Wait, three hours and 57 minutes now. Bye!  
  
~Pan and the others~"  
  
The teenaged bandit let out a loud sob. Now she thought he was a gay freak! It just wasn't fair. How could a purple haired pansy get away with "cute", while he got a "sick and slightly disturbing"? It just wasn't right!  
  
Yamcha sighed and began trying to scrub the cosmetics off of his face. He wiped his sodden face and stood back, staring at himself in the mirror. What did boxer boy have that he didn't? Purple hair? Wait, that was it!  
  
He began searching the drawers until he found a bottle of violet hair dye. There was no way that Trunks' hair was naturally violet, right? He then spent the next three hours dying his black to a pretty shade of purple.  
  
Later  
  
Pan, Trunks, Goku, Bulma, and Mirai Goku stepped aboard the space ship, triumphantly holding up the two star black star dragonball. (A/N: a mouthful huh? ^_^) And then they stopped dead in their tracks, with their mouths hanging wide open. In front of them was a lilac haired Yamcha, and it wasn't pretty.  
  
After a long silence of shock, Pan finally spoke up. "Well, didn't I tell you that purple wasn't your color?" And it was true.  
  
Yamcha looked extremely deformed, soaked through with water and smelling distinctly of dye. His damp hair was colored a deep shade of lilac, giving him a neon colored head. Overall, he looked extremely bad.  
  
Suddenly, both of the Goku's burst into laughter, startling everyone out of their stupor, and once again, the whole crew began snickering at a purple haired man with little dignity. Only this time, it wasn't Trunks, and he was extremely relieved about that as well.  
  
In the end, they found a bottle of black hair dye and managed to color Yamcha's hair black again. Everyone was relieved at the sight of his normal hair color.  
  
Pan giggled and said, "I like you just the way you are. Please don't do anything stupid like that again," and kissed Yamcha's cheek, causing him to blush furiously.  
  
'Maybe she likes me after all. Soon, she'll fall for me completely,' thought Yamcha happily.  
  
"And please stop being a gay fag. It's very scary. I'm sure you'll look much better in red than purple. But please try to tame your urges and wear pants, please!"  
  
'Or not......'  
  
TBC 


End file.
